Just like mistletoe
by lafeedeslilas
Summary: Soul is just like mistletoe... not because his hair is white, not because mistletoe is cool... Read to see why.- includes explanation about what mistletoe represents


**Just like mistletoe**

_Christmas…_

I hate Christmas, it's too _white_. When it snows, the houses are covered by that pure whiteness, as if it were a mantle to send them to sleep into peace, yet the truth is that it makes them freeze in cold.

_So white, so cold_

I hate white, it makes black looks darker, more of a sinner, it makes red look crueler; the blood of the loved ones lost look more lonely..

_Darker… crueler…_

I hate mistletoe, its berries are also white. People kiss beneath it but they don't realize that it is a plant that kills, a parasite.

_Just like me.._

_I hate me_

:XXMERRYCHRISTMASXX :

"Soul! Wake up, it's Christmas!!! Look, look it's snowing!" Maka shook Soul's shoulders jumping in excitement,

"huh? What?" The boy only blinked in an effort to wake up and see what was happening. It was true, through the window he could see the gentle snow falling, kids hurrying in taking out their sleds and couples kissing beneath mistletoes. _Ugh. _

"ok, ok it's snowing… now I'm going back to sleep, so don't bug me…" Soul tried to flip the blanket to cover his head and cold arms, but Maka angrily sent him a powerful Christmas maka chop.

"Awake now?"

"Yeah" he said with his hair holed by the book and his head aching

the happy meister ignored her weapon's pain and went to open the curtains that had been only half closed, so that she could admire the white scenery completely. "Arent you exited, it's so beautiful! Christmas is really awesome"

"I hate christmas" Soul finally muttered. Maka just stared at him as if what had he had just said was something impossible. And once she finally regained her consciousness and had put aside the shock she finally asked horrified

"Why?!"

"Because it's too _white_"

_It makes black looks darker, it makes red look crueler_

"Ahh? But there are lots of fun things too, like sleds, snowball fights and those cute mistletoes.. and.. and.."

"I hate mistletoe" A pause continued and Soul could see Maka was obviously dumbfounded

"That's a pretty weird thing to hate" she finally stated waiting for soul to explain the reason. He understood and started

"For an instance it has white berries too and I once read in a book…"

"Wow, _you_ read?" the meister sneered with sarcasm

"You want to listen the reason I hate them or not?"

"Fine, I'm sorry"

"I read once in a book that they are a type of parasitic plant, it grows on the branches or trunk of a tree and actually sends out roots that penetrate into the tree and take up nutrients"

_Just like me and the black blood… just how I almost killed Maka's soul…_

"Hah"

Soul heard the small laugh and lifted his head to see if he wasn't mistaken "Did you just laugh?" he said with an incredulous tone

"hahahahahaha, soul you are so stuuuupid"

"What?" he asked as a vein popped on his head

"How old were you when you read that?"

"Ah? Like 8..?"

"Well mistletoe isn't really that bad actually, it is a parasite type plant but it doesn't kill the tree, that's because the tree its sturdier" Soul kept listening "And actually oak mistletoes are seen as the soul of the tree because of its beauty and meaning"

"What meaning?"

"Mistletoe signifies "bestower of life" and fertility; and is also appreciated because it can protect against poison" As Maka finished her explanation, Soul stood up and waved his hand as if nothing had happened directing himself to the exit.

"Yeah, I _knew_ that, I mean what kind of cool person wouldn't know _that_" he said with his usual arrogance, stuttering; Maka smiled.

"You know soul I really like mistletoe…" the girl followed her partner towards the door "and I really like white…" and when she finally caught up she whispered "… and you know what? You are just like mistletoe".

Then she pointed upwards and as Soul checked out what was she pointing at, she gave him a little kiss.

It was mistletoe

………..

Hello and Merry Christmas!!!! I'm sorry if the story had just too much explanation about the mistletoe and bored you but I was just checking out some stories and some reviews seem to want to know about mistletoe and all that so I wrote a bit about it…hope you enjoyed it…


End file.
